In Your Eyes I get a Glimpse of Heaven
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: Bethany's daughter, Gabrielle, is about to graduate highschool. Of course as the Last Scion life before and after graduation has never truely been easy, expecially with an old enemy on her tail. But what if she realizes he isn't an enemy after all?
1. Just a Little Winded

**In Your Eyes I get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter One: Just a Little Winded_

Gabrielle headed towards the 6 flights of stairs to her uncle's apartment, unaware of the figure trailing her. When she got to the first step she stopped. She turned around slowly, but she saw nothing.

"I could have sworn..." She said to herself, but shook her head. Her black ponytail swinging slightly. She wore tight black pants, with suspenders that hung below her knees. Her pink converse were real, not the fake ones everyone else seemed to have. She had a black tank top that rested on the pink skull studded belt that hung around her butt, twisted around so the buckle was in the back, and a pink hoodie that said, "I'm Bad and I like it." Her finger nails ran against the metal rails, making an enjoyable sound. The tips of her fingers were painted black, a silver line created a border between the painted and not painted part of her nails.

Again she felt eyes burning holes in the back of her head and she flipped around, gripping the key in between her fingers. And yet again, she saw nothing. Her hand unconsciously rose to the golden cross worn on a chain around her neck. She turned and ran up the remaining steps.

She ran down the hall and fumbled to unlock 672, she rushed in and shut the door. She could have sworn something had been behind her the entire time. She was panting as she turned and looked through the peep hole. Nothing. She sighed and turned around, trying to catch her breath and stop her shaking. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She heard someone turn on the TV and she pushed herself off the door and walked over to the opening that lead to the living room, "Knock Knock." She said gently as she saw her Uncle Bob sitting on the couch. He turned smiling, though saw how shaken she was and his expression became worried.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little winded." she said as she leaned on the wall and looked at the TV. She knew he was still looking at her. She glanced at him, "I'm fine." She said trying to laugh. He cocked an eyebrow. She sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, "I think someone's following me."

He looked even more concerned, "Like what?" he asked.

She stared at him, she rarely heard him talk. "I don't know. Whenever I turn around when I feel something watching me, nothings there. It's not Serendipity or Rufus, or the Metatron for that matter. It feels different when they pop in or when they watch me. It's meaner. And I keep having this dream. Its always the same one, a man wearing a white suit and white hat and I hear this voice say 'Have you ever been to Hell?' I always wake up before he turns around. I always wake up burning up too."

Bob looked concerned, "Tell your mother."

"So she can freak out and take me to a therapist, I don't think so."

"Well what about Serendipity or Rufus?"

She sighed, "I'll tell Rufus, he's suppose to be coming over tonight."

Silent Bob nodded and turned the channel to the cartoons. Gabrielle leaned on his shoulder as Tom and Jerry decorated the screen, "Where's Uncle Jay?"

A shrug.

"Gabi, you here?"

"Speak of the Devil." She muttered under her breath, "Yeah, Uncle Jay. I'm in here."

"What're you doin' here kid?"

"Mom had to work, so I came over here. I'm probably gonna stop by the library or something before I go home, so I might leave early."

"Why the fuck would you want to go to the library?"

"There's a book I need for school and I need to see if someone will switch shifts with me."

"Don't they give you that shit?"

"Not for book reports."

"You're actually doing that shit?"

"Yes. If I don't I might fail and I plan on graduating this year."

"Well Fuck."


	2. Just Your Reflection

**In Your Eyes I get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter Two: Just Your Reflection_

A few hours past of them hanging out. When it came 3 o'clock Gabrielle said her good-byes, kissing them both on the cheek and started her journey to the library.

It was a good 30 minute walk home, it was times like this she wished she had a car, or a bike.

The key had returned to its previous place between her fingers, and she was a bit on edge. After 15 minutes, directly in between the houses she took a sharp right and 5 minutes later she was at the library. She walked up the steps and into the large library she had worked at for almost 3 years. She was 15 when she started. Her birthday was 2 days after graduation.

"Hey Miss Taylor, Sandra here?"

"In the back, she should be sorting the returns."

"Alright, thanks." Miss Taylor was only 58 but she looked like she was 100. She was one of the sweetest ladies Gabrielle knew. She was retiring that year, she had started working there when she was 18. Gabrielle prayed she wouldn't be like Miss Taylor, she wanted to get far away from the stuffy library and this smelly town. Gabrielle walked back into the return section and snuck up behind her best friend. Jumping on her back ,"Hey Bitch."

"Hi Whore. Can ya get off?"

Gabrielle dropped down onto the floor and laughed, "Returns again?"

"Someone's gotta do it, what cha need? You're not working today."

"A good book for a book report and I need you to work Wednesday."

"What? No. Why?"

"I've got a date."

"With who?"

"Tommy."

"Chess Team Tommy or baseball Tommy?"

"Which one do you think?"

"Chess?"

Gabrielle smacked her on the head, "No."

"If you're gonna stand here and talk, you could at least help. He's liked you since like 2nd grade."

"He's got a girlfriend now." She said as she started sorting books too.

"Nu uh! Who?"

"That math genius. The girl from Australia."

"He's going out with here?"

"Uh huh." She suddenly dropped the books and turned around. Her hand clutching the cross around her neck.

"What is it?"

"Uhm... Nothing..." She said, her heart racing. "I've gotta go." She said and turned, rushing out of the Library.

She got outside and ran down the street, the opposite way that she had come. She ran straight towards her church and burst through the doors. She was still breathing heavy, but she slowly shut the door and walked up the row of pews. She approached the front and kneeled, crossing herself. She entered a pew and sat with her knees to her chest, staring at the cross. Her breathing slowly returning to normal. She took a deep breath and held it as she placed her head on her knees.

She exhaled and the breath became sobs. She tried to calm herself but couldn't. She cried for a while before she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright, my child?"

She looked up and quickly wiped her eyes, "Yes, Father. I'm fine. I just got scared is all. I feel better now."

He nodded and patted her shoulder before walking off. She crossed herself again and whispered,

"Our Father, Who art in heaven  
Hallowed be Thy Name;  
Thy kingdom come,  
Thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
and forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us;  
and lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.

I believe in God,  
the Father Almighty,  
Creator of Heaven and earth.

I believe in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord,  
who was conceived by the Holy Spirit,  
born of the Virgin Mary,  
suffered under Pontius Pilate,  
was crucified, died and was buried.  
He descended to the dead.  
On the third day, He rose again.  
He ascended to Heaven and is seated at the right hand of the Father.  
He will come again to judge the living and the dead.

I believe in the Holy Spirit,  
the Holy Catholic Church,  
the communion of saints,  
the forgiveness of sins,  
the resurrection of the body,  
and life everlasting. Amen."

With that she stood, exited the pew, kneeled again, and left the church.

She hurried home, knowing she was late. She got home 10 minutes after her mother and opened the door. "Mom, I'm home."

"Where have you been? You're 10 minutes late."

"I went to the library, and I stopped by church."

"Well go finish your homework."

"Yes ma'am." She said as she walked into her bedroom and pulled a book out of her checkered book bag, she sat at her desk and worked on her homework as hard as she could. As she work, she didn't notice the figure reflecting in the window above her. She looked up at the window and jumped, "Relax girl, it's just your reflection." She looked back down and continued to work. She felt hot breath right behind her ear and she shivered. As she shifted she looked up and caught a glimpse of a man in a white suit, his lips right next to her ear. She jumped up, her chair flipping over and turned around. Nothing was there, she turned back to the window and only saw her reflection.


	3. Aren't You Lonely?

**In Your Eyes I get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter Three: Aren't you Lonely?_

"Gabi! Dinner!" she heard Rufus call from the other room. She jumped and caught her breath, she swallowed hard, "Coming!"

She walked into the bathroom to wash her hands and splash cold water on her face reassuring herself she was daydreaming. She leaned on the sink and closed her eyes. She turned the water on as cold as it would go and she covered her hands with it. She cupped her hands and brought it to her face, and repeated. She sighed and looked back into the mirror. She opened her mouth to scream but the reflection in the mirror reached a hand out and muffled her scream.

Azrael stepped out of the mirror and shoved her against the door, lifting her off the floor. She closed her eyes as she fought. She opened her eyes and looked upwards holding onto his arm.

He laughed at her struggle, "Tsk Tsk. It's alright. This won't hurt, much." he said coldly. His hand became red hot on her arm, She tried to scream again, her skin burning underneath the fabric. He moved his hand and she stared at him, her eyes wide.

He looked into her eyes and smirked. The hand returned to the place it had been burning and images flashed through her mind.

Women being raped.

Men being tortured.

A cloaked figure turning to gaze at her with piercing red eyes. She tried to scream loudly and it all stopped.

Azrael's hand stopped burning her arm and he vanished. She screamed loudly as she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. The door was thrown open, Rufus rushed in. But Metatron was already there, cradling her in his grasp.

"What took you so long?" He said in a cold English accent.

"Something was keeping us from getting to the door."

Bethany fought past them and took her daughter in her arm.

"What's that?" He said as she grabbed the girls arm roughly, though his grip instantly became gentle when she cried out in pain through her tears.

"He burned her."

"Who?" Bethany demanded, "Who?"

"Azrael." Rufus said, shocked.

"What? He died."

"No, he went back to hell. Lucifer probably gave him a body to torture and sent him on a redemption mission to kill the last Scion."

"But he didn't... He stopped." Gabrielle spoke up.

"What?" It was the first time she had spoken, Bethany responded the quickest though.

"He was looking me in the eye, all these images filled my mind and then it just stopped. He looked at me like... like he saw something familiar. He was shaking his head when he vanished. He almost looked... sorry." She looked like she was lost in her memories. Rufus easily scooped her up off the floor and carried her into the living room.

"That's impossible." He said as he walked into the room

"No. It's not." Serendipity said as she appeared and cradled the once again tearful Gabrielle. They sat on the couch, Serendipity stroking the girls hair, "Azrael used to be a Muse. Muse's have human emotions, so we can come up with ideas that would relate to you humans. It is possible Azrael regretted what he was doing, he never chose to be a demon. He never chose to go to hell. He was sent there and he hates it. Though why he would suddenly regret something, I don't know. It could be..."

Gabrielle had fallen into a light sleep, she could hear them talking but their voices were fading.

"_Gabrielle?"_ Another voice came from the darkness that had filled her mind.

_She opened her eyes and found herself in what seemed like a white room. The floor, the walls... pure white. Even her clothes. She was in a white dress that came to her ankles, it was strapless and fit her perfectly. She stood up, her bare feet meeting a surprisingly warm floor. Her dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders, her violet eyes wide. She looked around, jumping when she felt something on her ankle, she looked down, it was just an anklet. The fabric on her dress reminded her of a sun dress, or something she would wear on easter. There was a white headband in her hair, she felt it when she tried to run a hand through her hair._

_She looked up and saw a perfect blue sky. Fluffy white clouds floating in the sky. She looked around for a door but just saw the room. She walked over to the wall and started feeling around for anything. There was no way out._

_She looked around, and sighed. She pulled the headband from her hair and sat down, looking up at the sky. She sighed again and a voice reached her ear._

"_Lonely?"_

"_Hm?" She asked the voice, it seemed like it was coming from everywhere, but no where. She looked around as it echoed._

"_Aren't you lonely?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Your mind, your dreams they're so plain."_

"_They're relaxing. I like them... Usually."_

"_But you're all alone..." She had heard the mans voice before, she knew it. But the echoing made it hard to sort out. _

"_No I'm not. You're here."_

"_But you'd be lonely if I wasn't."_

"_I can't say I would."_

"_Well why not?"_

"_I can entertain myself."_

"_What about the scenery? It's so plain."_

"_I like it, it's relaxing."_

"_Then why'd you try to get out first thing?"_

"_I couldn't, could I?" _

"_No, you didn't really try."_

"_You answered your own question." She said, holding her knees to her chest._

"_I suppose, but don't you want more?"_

_She shrugged, "Not really."_

"_You're lying."_

"_I'm not."_

"_You need to open your mind. You want to get out, but you're afraid to."_

"_Why?"_

"_You'll have to answer that one yourself."_

"_Who are you?"_


	4. Divine Intervention or something like it

**In Your Eyes I get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter Four: Divine Intervention or Something Like It_

Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open, sun light was directly in her eyes and she blinked until she raised a hand to block it. She looked around. She was in the living room, why was she in the living room? There was a soft beige blanket over her stomach and part of her legs. She moved it and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around a few moments more. She stood and walked into the kitchen.

She was about to open the refrigerator when she noticed a note on the counter. She opened the fridge, made a bowl of cereal and sat on the counter next to the note. She picked it up and read it as she ate.

_Gabi, I couldn't get the day off. They will be checking up on you throughout the day, take it easy. Don't move your arm too much. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S.- Sandra called, she seemed worried._

Gabi read it again, "They, who does she mean by they?" She blew it off, and threw the note away, she dumped her bowl out in the sink and grabbed the phone. She dialed Sandra's number.

"Hey you've reached Sandra. Probably at work or sleeping... With Gabi... So leave a message after the beep."

Gabi chuckled a little, their inside joke. Gabi's message on her phone was the same, but the names were switched.

"Hey Sand, You're it."

With that she hung up the phone and walked to the bathroom. She shut the door and turned on the water. She grabbed her towels from the cabinet and hung them up. She began to undress but got as far as her shirt. She looked at her arm when it had started to hurt. It was bandaged. Memories flooded back to her in flashes.

"Ever been to hell?"

"This won't hurt much."

"Took you so long?"

"Azrael."

"Almost looked sorry."

"Though why he could suddenly regret..."

Gabi found herself against the wall. Her arms outstretched and her eyes wide. She saw flashed of the white room and her dress. She saw his face and the images flash through her mind.

She screamed.

"Gabrielle. Gabi, Shh. It's alright." Metatron said as he appeared hugging her tightly. She held onto his shirt, shaking, until she thought she could stand.

"There There. It's alright. It's over." He cooed as he held her.

She nodded slowly acknowledging the words. She stood back on her feet and he turned off the water. He opened the door.

"I'll take her." Serendipity said gently pulling the girl from his arms.

He looked hesitant, but brushed her hair from her face and vanished.

Gabrielle looked at Serendipity, who gently smiled. They walked to her room and Serendipity found the most comfortable pj's Gabi owned and helped her change. Serendipity sat on the bed and Gabi sat in front of her, leaning on her legs. Serendipity proceeded to brush her hair and braid it. She wasn't going to say anything until Gabrielle was ready. As Serendipity was beginning the elegant French braid on the right side of her head she spoke.

"It really happened?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"He's real?"

"Yes."

"And he used to be a muse?"

"Uh huh."

"Then why isn't he as nice as you? Why is he a demon?"

"When Lucifer first challenged God, the angels picked their side. But some waited to see who would more than likely to come out victorious. When God did triumph, he sent all those who supported Lucifer to hell. Even the ones that hadn't decided."

"So Azrael was forced to become a demon, he didn't really have a choice?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't seem fair."

Serendipity shrugged, "I never really liked him to begin with."

Gabrielle laughed, "What if he chose Gods side, like even now? Do you think the Almighty would take him back?"

"Well God's a lot different than she was back then. Who knows? But it would take a lot to make her trust him again."

"Divine Intervention?"

"Something like that."

Gabrielle was deep in thought after that. Serendipity knew why, she had given her the idea to start with.


	5. Not Dramatic Enough

**In Your Eyes I Get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter 5: Not Dramatic Enough_

Gabrielle woke up two days later, she had slowly come to terms with the events in the bathroom and had come to look forward to her dreams of the white room.

It wasn't really white anymore. It now had a square pond where the rug used to be, and pillows surrounding it. It had a swinging hammock over the pond that she enjoyed sitting in most. There were candles arranged neatly in and around the pond, and a few lily pads floated with them on the water. Truly it was her favorite time of the day. Though she had no clue who she was talking to.

She rolled over and fell off her bed. She slammed her hand down onto her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes as she sat back on her bent legs. She slowly stood up untangling herself from the web that used to be her bed sheets. She stumbled back into her dresser and she jumped around, sighing when she saw her reflextion. "Well good morning to you too." She muttered sarcastically. She looked at her attire, black baggy sweatpants that used to belong to Jay, and a white cami that she had worn the day before. Her black hair was falling in her face and she shoved it out of the way with a bit of an attitude.

"Shall we?" She muttered as she turned and walked into her bathroom. As she got ready for work, her exams over with, she pondered the events that had transpired. She sighed and stepped out of the shower, tiredly drying her hair. She whiped the fog off her mirror with the same towel and jumped back with a scream.

"What the FUCK!" she said as she turned around, standing a few paces away from the Metatron who just smirked. Making her want to cross the few spaces between them and smack the look off his face, then smack him again for being in her bathroom.

"You definatly have your Mothers temper, as least you didn't spray me with an extinguisher."

"I haven't ruled it out." She said, now calmer, returning her focus to her hair, "What do you want?"

"We need you."

"We as in who? The Almighty?"

"Yes, She asked for you personally."

"Oh really?" Gabrielle turned, resting her hands beside her on the counter, "And why's that? I'm the last scion and all?"

"Well Yes and No. She thinks you can do it better than your mother could, and She thinks he'll listen to you better."

"Who?"  
"Azreal."

Gabrielle almost chocked, "Excuse me?" she whispered, her grip becoming tighter on the edge of the counter.

"You heard me. It turns out he was sent on a redemption mission to kill you, but failed to do it."

"Why... How?"

"I'm getting there. He failed to do it because he saw something in you that reminded him of something else he knew long ago."

"Something?"

"We're not sure what, but it was something."

Gabrielle sighed, "So," she said as she released her grip on the counter, her knuckles struggling to loose the abnormally white color, "What do you want me to do?"

"Find him, talk to him. See what stopped him, and act on it. Turn him back to our side."

"Why? God is the one who sent him to hell, an She's all knowing isn't She? So why did She send him there if She was just going to bring him back?"

"I never said he was coming back."

"So you're going to give him more torment for the rest of eternity?"

"Just do what you're told, your questions will be answered. She'll make sure of it. Now go. You're going to be late." With a snap of his fingers she was dressed, her hair was done, and her make-up was perfect.

"And why can't you do that every morning?" She muttered as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Finals were FINALLY over and there was no need to be in school, so she wasn't. She went over to Jay and Silent Bob's for the day before work, then left to do her shift then came home. Today, she decided to take a detour.

Something told her it would be a good idea.

That something, she knew, was Serendipity.

She kept approaching the turn she was being told to make, and was determined not to make it.

The idea was strong and so was the urge, "Okay Okay." She muttered as she turned onto the small side street.

The shops were odd, they seemed somewhat out of place.

Book stores, pharmacy's, there was even a candy shop. She continued to walk down the road and she felt the pressence behind her. She kept walking, trying to ignore it, but it didn't seem to work. So she took a sharp right into an alley and sighed when she saw nothing behind her.

"Get your ass out here. I know your following me Az." She said crossing her arms.

There was a voice in her ear, "Boo."

She jumped slightly and turned around, "What are you doing?"

"Scaring you, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're stalking me. There's a difference."

"I was sent to."

"No, you were sent to kill me. Why haven't you done it?"

Azreal cocked an eyebrow, the girl was different she had the air of the almighty, like all scions do, but hers was different. Stronger than her mothers, she was watched by many. Protected, and yet deep down she was different. Not sure of her path, uncertain, but strong. And very, very beautiful. He just couldn't put a finger on why she seemed so familiar.

"I don't know, Waiting for the right moment."

"And back in my bathroom wasn't good enough?"

"Not dramatic enough."

"So what? You're looking for the dramatic effect?"

"In a way."

"Why? Why not just get it done instead of beading around the bush?"

"Sounds like you have a death wish."

She rolled her eyes, "My Uncles are going to get worried if I'm not over there soon. So unless you have something to say, I'm leaving."

Azreal shook his head, "No, No. I'm fine. I like watching you squirm."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, "I think you don't want to be redeemed."

He made a sound that was somewhat a laugh, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She said looking back over her shoulder at him, "You don't want to be redeemed."

"And why's that?"

"Because, why would you want to be looked up to in a place you never wanted to be in the first place?"

Again he cocked an eyebrow, thinking for a moment, "Nope, just waiting for the right moment."

She rolled her eyes and continued walking, "Look." She whispered into what seemed like nothing, "If your gonna follow me could you at least walk beside me or put a few car links between us?"


	6. In the Flesh, Finally

**Authors Note: Gah! Sorry it's taken soo long to update. My connection has been down. Okay, so I would say this is the BEST chapter, but I like it. I could get it exactly how it was in my mind, but I think it turned out fine. The next two chapters are leading up to the main huge plot of the story. I was almost tempted to save this chapter until after I had done the plot to this one, then make another. But I though this would make it more interesting. So here it is, hope you enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**In Your Eyes I Get A Glimpse Of Heaven**

_Chapter 6: In The Flesh Finally_

The events for the rest of the day went by ordinarily, except for the sensation of someone watching no matter what she was doing. That was until she got home. She had been laying in her room, reading a book, and listening to whatever played on the radio station she picked up. "Why are you reading that?"

She didn't even jump, which surprised both of them, "Because it looked like a good movie, so I thought I'd read the book."

"Was it a good movie?"

"I don't have any money to go watch a movie."

"That job I had to sit through today, which was extremely boring I might add, doesn't pay you anything?"

"It pays me plenty, and you didn't have to watch me, I might add."

"And you can't spare 5 bucks to go to the movies?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm saving every penny I get so I can get out of this hell hole."

"Oh trust me, you have no idea what hell is human."  
"I have a name, learn it, love it, USE it."

"What is your full name? I'm pretty sure it isn't Gabi."

"Gabrielle Michelle. I go by Gabi... Do not call me Michelle. Now if you don't mind."

He held his hands up and she returned to her book. She finished it in 45 minutes and saw him still leaning up against her desk, still staring at her.

"That's really annoying."

He shrugged.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

He looked at her.

"You're not coming." She said in a commanding tone.

"Who's gonna stop me?"

She glared at him, but turned on her heel and left, hoping he still had a little bit of respect for others inside him.

She sighed, probably not.

She took a very quick shower and dressed even faster. She returned to her room to find him not there. She hung the towel she was drying her hair with up and crawled into bed. She was just about relaxed when she opened her eyes and jumped, "_What the hell are you doing on my ceiling?_" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"Watching you."

"I gathered that much." She said crossing her arms.

"I don't get why you're so fussy about it, you know that they," He motioned upwards, "watch you. Why do you care if I do?"

"Because I can _see_ you."

"And?"

"And it's bloody annoying."

"You sound like Metatron."

She rolled her eyes, though the corners of her mouth twitched into a slight smile, "I get that a lot."

"Did you just smile?"

"Wha-No!"

"I think you did. Why?"

"I didn't!"

"Tell me." He said crossing his arms.

"It's just... He's the closest thing I've had to a father... Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I made you smile."

"You did not."

"Did to."

"Don't go there."

He laughed, "Do you know who is watching you?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah.. Well I have a good idea."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Serendipity. Rufus, Metatron, when he gets the chance, She is, Loki I know is."

"Loki? The angel you gave the idea to destroy the universe? The Angel of Death?"

"Ex. Ex Angel of Death. Ex Angel actually. Now, I'm just a human."

Azreal vanished and Gabi shot up and looked into the shadows of her room, she crawled out of bed and walked towards the figure engulfed in darkness.

"Loki?"

"In the Flesh... Finally."


	7. Only A Pure Soul

**Authors Note: . Loki's back!! Okay, my friend gave me the idea for this. So I have her to thank for this. Loki's character might be a bit off, but I'm working on getting him nailed perfectally. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm working on the next.**

**I own nothing, other than Gabi.**

* * *

**In Your Eyes I get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter 7: Only a Pure Soul_

Gabrielle stumbled backwards as he walked into the light. Her eyes widened slightly, and she fell onto her bed.

"Love the outfit, Gabi."

She looked down, she was in a pair of boxers she had gotten from a friend and a gray wife beater that was basically see through. She cocked an eyebrow and pulled a blanket around her. "If you showed up at any other time other than 12:15 in the morning, and showed up anywhere other than my bedroom my attire would be more suited."

He shrugged, "Doesn't really matter to me."

She rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, God decided to give me and Bartleby a second chance." He sounded like he wasn't done.

"There's a catch, isn't there." Gabi said putting a hand on her temples.

"Two actually."

She rolled her eyes, "Great..." she groaned.

He continued with, "Well, the first is, you have to agree to help us... You know, be human."

"And the second?"

"We have to get Bartleby back."

"From where?"

"Hell."

Her eyes grew wide.

"Well not exactly hell." he said in a rushed way, "There's a kind of gateway thing, He can come through and then you have to guide us out."

"Why me?"

"It is said that only a pure soul can lead you out of the evil that resides here."

A slight shiver ran down her spine, "Chillingham Castle..."

He nodded slowly, "You don't have to..."

She sighed, "Do you want him back?"

"Do I..." He started like it was the most stupid question in the world, "Of course I want him back! He's my best friend."

"He killed you."

"How do you know that?"

"It was my favorite bedtime story as a kid."

"You have a weird taste in stories."

She shook her head, "My favorite story from the Bible is the 10 plagues of Egypt."

He smirked a little, "Oh-ho. So you like my work?"

She shrugged, "You said so yourself, I have a weird taste in stories."

He stood there for a moment, expressionless, and then glared at her slightly, "Will you help us or not?"

She sighed, "Alright fine. When do we leave?"

"Now."

She glanced at the clock and groaned slightly, "Go wait in the hallway."

"Why?"

"So I can get dressed."

"Oh, Right." With that he turned and walked out of the room, waiting next to the door.

She came out a few minutes later with a pair of baggy, and badly ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt that said- "This IS my happy face" Her plain black studded belt hung loosely around her waist and her hair hung over her eyes she stuck a note on her door and sighed, "Lets go." She quickly slipped on her shoes and they left without another sound.

**So there you go. Now this chapter is really leading up to the good one. Anyways, I was watching the Scariest Places on Earth, (Alone, which I probably shouldn't do) And I saw the bit about Chillingham Castle and it scared the ever living out of me. I thought it would be a good place to stage a gateway to hell and get B back. So yes, they are leaving the US and yes I'll probably have the prophets in there somewhere. **

**And of course Azreal will get on Gabi's nerves even IF he's helping...**


	8. You Trust Him, Don't you?

**Man I am just on a roll today!! . Anyways, Hope you like the chapter.**

**In Your Eyes I get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter 8: You Trust him, Don't You?_

"Tired?" Loki asked as she swayed slightly into him. He smirked slightly as she nodded, making a tired noise. "We're almost there. Then you can sleep."

"If I can make it there." she said chuckling slightly.

"Want me to carry you?"

She smiled up at him, "No, I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though."

He shook his head, "It's the least I could do."

She shook her head, "You don't owe me anything for this."

He looked confused.

"Look, I know this will sound weird, but I really don't mind helping you. I mean hey, I get a trip to London."

He laughed as they entered the airport. They were basically silent as they bought tickets. Gabi pulled her passport out of her bag and found another one she had never seen. She gave them both to the man and they received tickets and their passports. She looked even more confused as they walked away, though Loki didn't.

"Did you really think She wasn't going to help you out a little?"

Gabi smiled as they went through security then sat down waiting for their fight.

"So how exactly is Bartleby going to get out?"

"I'm not really sure." he said slowly.

"It's not gonna be easy." Azreal said appearing beside them.

She jumped, as did Loki.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gabi said before Loki could open his mouth.

Loki paused, "What she said."

Azreal lounged slightly, "Well if you don't want my help..."

"Help? The last time you tried to help, I died."

Azreal glared at him, "Fine then." He stood like he was going to leave.

"Wait." Gabi said grabbing his arm, "How can you help us?"

"Bartleby isn't going to get out without help."

"You did."

"I was _sent _out there's a difference. I can help him get out, and take him to Chillingham. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You." He said looking at Gabi, "Will return, alive and in one peice."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

"I have to kill you." he said, "Remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. If you'll help."

He nodded, smiling slightly and turned on his heel and walked away. Gabrielle watched as he walked into the crowed, and just like the all the other times, he disappeared.

"You do understand you just enrolled the help of a demon right?"

She nodded slowly.

"You don't trust him, do you?"

"He was sent on a redemption mission to kill me. I trust him enough to do what it takes to finish that mission."

"Why hasn't he done it yet?"

"He said he's waiting for the right moment, he wants to be dramatic apparently."

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her, "And you believe it?"

"Ha." she said as she tried to get comfortable, with little luck. "I think it's bullshit, I just can't come up with a better reason. So anyways," she said as she settled down against his shoulder and he rested his arm on the back of the chair to give her more room, "Where'd you get enough money to buy two tickets to London?"

"After thousands of years here, it starts to add up."

"So, what? You and Bartleby have a joined bank account somewhere?"

"Several actually."

She shook her head, "How?"

"You get bored sitting around every once in a while, so one, or both, of us would go get a job to occupy time."

"What's your favorite one?"

He shrugged, "You can ask Bartleby, he's the ones with jobs worth being a favorite."

"Well since you didn't like working, what did you like to do?"

"I liked sitting at home on Saturday morning, expecially during the 60s, just hanging out."

She nodded and after a few moments of silence she looked up from where her head was resting on the crook of his elbow and watched him.

He was staring out over the people, not really seeing them. He looked down at her and smirked, his eyes sparkling with a naiiveness that never seemed to leave. She smiled back up at him, but it fell back into her confused look.

"What?" he asked, still smiling.

"Just something Azreal said."

"What'd he say?"

"That you had been watching me?"

"Well yeah, a lot of us have. Angels and humans."

"Why?"

"Gabi, you're kinda important."

She rolled her eyes and he laughed slightly in response, "I've watched you since you were born, I've had nothing better to do and you, my young friend, are one of the most interesting people I've ever watched."

"Bartleby rubbed off on you." She said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah Yeah, So I'm not the big bad Angel of Death I used to be."

She laughed and yawned.

"I'll wake you up when we need to get on the plane."

She nodded and snuggled into him again, closing her eyes.

"Gabi! What the hell are you doing here, What the hell is he doing here?"

Gabi rolled her eyes, "I don't think I'm gonna get to sleep anytime soon."

**Sorry about that. I know it's a cliff hanger but there really wasn't a better place to stop it.**


	9. Rest Now

**WOW Chapter 9! . Alright, this one, again is a filler. Nothing really BIG happens except for a slight look into Gabi's thoughts about Azreal and her mission, and we learn what she must do.**

* * *

**In Your Eyes I get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter 9: Now Rest_

"Hi Uncle Jay. Hi Uncle Bob." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Fuck you look like shit."

"Gee thanks, Jay." She said glaring at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he said looking at Jay.

"I got a second chance."

Silent Bob nodded slowly, then looked at Gabi before walking over to sit next to her, "Your mother isn't going to be happy about this, Where are you going?"

"England. Chillingham Castle. I left Mom a note."

He nodded and stood up.

"You two are insane!" Jay said, he had apparently been talking to Loki, Gabi had become good at tuning him out. "Come on Lunchbox, let's get out of here."

With that they left. Gabi looked at Loki to find him staring at her with an amused expression.

"What?"

He continued to stare.

"What?"

"Uncles?"

"I thought you were watching me, shouldn't you, like, know that they're my uncles?"

He nodded slowly, "I just realized where you picked up that tongue of your from."

She shrugged and settled back down next to him.

"1:15 Flight To London Now Boarding."

She growled slightly and sat back up. Loki chuckled as they got up and boarded the plane. They sat down, Loki took the window seat and Gabi sat next to him, quickly falling asleep.

Again she was in the white room. An invisable force lifted her off the ground and into the hammock, "Am I asleep?"

"Yup."

"Ugh finally!" The voice laughed, "I'm serious I've been trying to get here for hours!"

He laughed again, "I hear you're going to Chillingham."

"Yes. I am, and nothing you say is gonna stop me."

"I never said I wanted to stop you, babe. Just be careful."

"Yeah, Yeah. Azreal already told me I had to come back in one piece."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"He has to kill me, I already told you that he's on a redemption mission and I know he'll finish it."

"I don't."

"Why not? He's a demon."

"Ex-Demon, like Loki is an ex-angel. He's not going to smite you randomly because you've sinned."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Loki quiet doing the whole Angel of death thing. Azreal didn't."

"No, but Azreal never chose to be a demon."

She didn't talk for a long time. "I know. Metatron wants me to talk him out of doing it and turn him to our side."

"And what do you think?"

"I think... I don't know what I think... I don't want him to kill me, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. He's... Not what I expected and he's had plently of time to just get it over with and he hasn't."

"Why?"

"If I knew it wouldn't bug me this much." she said glaring at the sky.

She could tell the voice was smiling, "You think too much, just rest or you won't be able to tackle what's at Chillingham."

"What exactly is at Chillingham?"

"You're going to open a portal, then you have to stay until dawn. You'll have to close the portal, then fight your way out."

"Why do I have to stay all night?"

"Bartleby and Azreal will need that time to make it out. I will warn you now, when you open the portal there will probably be more that escape, they are confined to the castle until a pure soul, thats you," She rolled her eyes at this, "leads them out. After you close the portal you'll have to lead Azreal and Bartleby out."

"Wait when I close the portal won't they get sucked back in?"

"No, not as long as you keep them out."

"How do I do that?"

"You'll figure it out."

A book appeared in her hands, "Now rest."

She looked down and sighed, "Alright." she said as she opened the book and began to read.

She awoke suddenly, she jerked up and found a hand over her mouth, She looked over and found Metatron.

"_What the hell_?" she said glaring at him, forcing his hand off her mouth.

"You know what you must do, you've been told. But there's a change of plan. You are only to hold onto Bartleby. Got it?"

"What about Azreal?"

"He's to go back where he belongs."

"What why? What happened to the whole, bring him to our side bit!"

He looked around, "Hush. Look, things change." With that he vanished, "You must do it." His voice rang in her ears.

_"You think it worked?" Metatron asked._

_A quick glance from his master told him not to worry. That their beloved Gabi would do the right thing. It was in her blood._

**There we go. I had fun with that .**

**Review if you wish, I always love to hear from you guys.**

**3**


	10. I Promise

**In Your Eyes I Get A Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter 10: I promise_

"Gabi... Gabi wake up. We've gotta go." Gabrielle opened her eyes to find Loki kneeling before her. They were in a hotel room. She recalled them getting off the plain and getting on a train. A few hours later they arrived at their destination and checked into the nearest hotel they could. The only room the hotel had was a double bed room. Gabi put up no protest, she was exhausted and needed to sleep, so Loki didn't protest either.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, "What time is it?"

"Around 10.Loki answered as he pulled her legs over the edge of the bed and started putting on her shoes. She nodded and watched him, her head tilted to the side as she rubbed her eyes. After he was done he pulled her up from the bed and helped her into her jacket.

They left about 10 minutes later and got a car that took them to Chillingham. They stood at the gates as they opened and they walked in. The man who usually did tours said some words before he left, locking them in. Gabi grabbed his hand quickly, "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

Their was a scream from one corner of the field.

"That." Gabi said her voice shaking a little.

"Come on." Loki said pulling her forward.

Gabi held onto Loki's arm as they walked, she found herself wishing Azreal was there. When the thought crossed her mind it shocked her. But then she realized, as they heard another scream, she had felt safe with him before. Safer than she had realized at the time. She shook her head, she couldn't think about that now. She had a job to do.

They entered the castle and looked around at the amazing castle before them, "This place... It's beautiful."

Loki nodded, "It will be until we open the portal."

She looked at him, fear in her eyes. He looked back at her and they held each others stare for a moment. Again she took his hand and they continued to the dungeon. They entered the room and Loki closed the door. Gabrielle looked around, "So what do we have to do?"

Loki made sure the door was closed and then turned back to her, then looked around too. They both turned around to the sound of rushing wind. There now was a table, a chair, a candle, a container of what looked like blood and a piece of parchment. Gabrielle walked over as another gust sounded and the candle lit up. She stepped backwards, then gathered up the courage to walk forward. Loki followed behind her.

Gabi sat down at the chair and unfolded the parchment. "It's a chant." she read it over, "I think..." She handed it to Loki as she looked at the container. She twisted the top off and smelled the liquid. She gagged, "That's blood."

Loki nodded, "We need to say whats on this paper then poor the blood on the candle."

She nodded slowly, "That'll open the portal?"

"Yes."

Gabrielle shivered, "Alright, let's get this over with."

She took the paper and pulled the candle closer. She took a deep breath and Loki put a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure about this?"

"I don't have a choice."

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I hope Azreal is." Then she stopped, her eyes falling to the ground. She hadn't dreamed that night... but now her mind had wandered to the white room. _It was completely white again, Only there was a man standing in the middle of the room._

Loki noticed the look of confusion in her eyes, "Gabi?"

She didn't hear him, _in her dream world she walked forward and reached out to the figure._

"_You're going to send me back, aren't you?"_

"Az?"

"_You're going to make me go back."_

"No, Az... You don't understand."

"_No I don't. I don't understand. I don't know why I'm helping, I don't know why I can't just stop coming to you, I don't know why I can't stop watching you, talking to you. I just can't. Do what you need to... I won't have time to say goodbye when you get Bartleby back, So goodbye Gabi."_

"No, Az!" she said her eyes no longer unfocused. She looked around.

"Gabi!" Loki said from his place infront of her, "Gab? You okay?"

"Y..Yeah Yeah I'm fine. Let's get this over with." She said turning back to the candle.

She took a deep breath and started to read the paper.

"In the stems of our twilight we seek to help those on their way.

We see their shadows stir,

We hear their whispers,

hear the cries of their uncertainties as they gather with their kind.

Protect us now as we guide them towards heaven and their final rest."

Loki and Gabi finished. Gabi opened the blood and poured some of it on the candle. Again the wind rushed, this time it hit Gabi and Loki. Gabi stood up and stumbled backwards covered her face. Loki caught her and tried to protect her with his body. They looked up and into the blackness that now floated between them and table. Gabi's eyes grew wide as the swirling portal pulsed. She stood there staring for a few moments before she walked around it. She came back around on the other side, shaking her head in awe.

"How long do we have to keep this open?"

"Until they come through, hopefully before 3 AM."

She knew the significance of 3 AM. It was said to be the most evil hour of the day. The opposite time that Jesus died.

A few hours passed and nothing. It was 2:30 when Gabi finally spoke, "What happens if it's still open at 3?"

"It becomes harder to close. It may be permanitly opened."

She looked at him, "We have to close it before then, don't we?"

Loki nodded, looking extremely worried. She was about to say something else when a bright light came from the portal and voices filled the air. Screams of pain and sorrow made Gabi's skin crawl. She watched Bartleby and Azreal fall out.

Bartleby landed on his stomach at Loki's feet, unmoving. Azreal landed on his back, beside Gabrielle. Gabi dropped to her knees. A hand on his chest, "Az?" she asked slowly.

He opened his eyes, groaning a little. A dark beam, looking much like a rope shot out of the portal. Gabi saw it come near Bartleby and Loki and she lunged foreward and it cowered away from her. While she was next to Bartleby the rope attached to Azreal and he tried to fight it off. She tried to grab onto him, but wherever her hands touched him her hands burned. She yelled and pulled them back, their were severe burns on the bottom of her hands. She looked at him, fear clear in her eyes. He looked back at her and shrugged a little. A smirk across his face. His hand brushed over hers, and he really did smile. She shook her head, tears in her eyes. She looked back at the portal and more images, more gruesome than before, flashed through her mind. She yelled and shook her head, rushing back to the candle. She poured the blood on the candle again and said the words that had just appeared on the paper.

"The night of turmoil winds its way to reach out towards the light.

Farewell old friends and family as you journey to endless night.

Onwards, ever onwards, your journey's soon to end."

She yelled over the roar of the portal, she blew out the candle and in a suctioning sound the portal began to really suck everything back. Gabi rushed over to Loki, Azreal and Bartleby who had just regained conciousness.

Loki and Bartleby held her down, knowing they had to protect her. She looked over at Azreal to see him somewhat reach out to her before starting to be pulled towards the closing portal. She fought her way out. Bartleby had her legs, Loki had her stomach, "Gabi! Don't you'll get pulled in too!" Loki yelled trying to pull her back. She grabbed Azreals hand, It felt burning, but cold at the same time. She pulled Azreal as close as she could, holding on with all her strength.

"As long as I'm around." She whispered, "You'll never go back there." she muttered as the portal closed and Gabi's skin didn't burn anymore. She collapsed in exhaustion next to Az and smiled at him, breathing hard.

"I promise." she whispered as she closed her eyes, their hands still joined.


	11. Lost Souls

**In Your Eyes I get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter 11: Lost Souls_

Gabrielle laid still on the floor until her head stopped spinning. She had her hands behind her head and her eyes were closed as she listen to both Loki and Azreal tell her how insane she was. She sighed, and tried to tune them out.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in?" Loki said looking down at her.

She opened her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, but I don't really care. No one should be sent there unless they really deserve it."

"And you don't think I deserve it?"

"No." She said sitting up, pulling her knees to her chest and looking up at him, "I don't."

"Why wouldn't he deserve it? He's a demon."

After that comment was made, Azreal turned on Loki and they started arguing.

Gabi groaned inwardly and turned to look at Bartleby who was sitting next to her.

"Hi." she said resting her head on her knee, "Are they always like this?"

Bartleby shook his head, "Loki usually isn't."

"I'm Gabi, by the way. Gabrielle Michelle."

"Bartleby." He said standing up, "We need to get out of here."

Gabi nodded as he offered a hand to help her up. She caught her balance and brushed her jeans off. "Come on you two." She said over her shoulder before walking out of the dungeon and hurrying out of the castle. When they got outside all 4 of them froze, there was no light except for a multipul glowing orbs circling around the grounds. Gabi stepped back slightly towards Azreal, He rested a hand on her arm and pulled her even closer. She glanced up at him, then back at the orbs.

"They're lost souls." Azreal explained.

Gabi winced a little as a high pitch ringing started to echo through her ears. She lifted up her hands, but the burns made it impossible to cover her ears without hurting her hands even more. She closed her eyes as the ringing grew louder.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" Loki said, turning around to look at her.

"Can't you hear that?" Tears were rolling down her face as she back away.

"She can hear their cries."

"They're upset. Crying..."

Bartleby looked around, "Gabi, can you lead us out?" he said slowly, turning around and staring at her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, she was about to shake her head when he reached out and touched her wrist. She looked down at his hand, then nodded slowly. She walked in front of him, "What exactly are Lost souls?"

"They're souls that haven't found their way to heaven or hell for one reason or another. They are drawn to portal when they are opened."

"So ghosts?" Gabi asked taking a step or two foreward.

Bartleby nodded, "Yes."

Gabi nodded and took another few steps, The buzzing became more and more frantic and louder.

"They... They're getting upset at something." She said slowly, taking a step or two back towards the men that were following her.

The obs raced around them, something brushing up against them and burning where they touched. Gabi screamed out in pain when two ripped through her jacket and cut into her arm. She placed a hand over it, only for her hands to hurt even more. Gabi ran forward and towards the gates, all of them getting burned, Gabi getting cut. She opened the gate and the other three rushed out of the grounds. She closed the gates and the orbs disappeared.

Bartleby saw her collapse not even trying to cushion the fall. He rushed over and caught her just in time, "Gabi! Gabrielle! Gabs! Come on Gabs, stay with me. Gabrielle!" Gabi's fuzzy vision finally blackened and she closed her eyes.


	12. Following Orders or Her Heart

**In Your Eyes I get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter 12: Following Orders or Her Heart_

Gabrielle silently unlocked the door to her house and took a few hesitant steps inside.

"GABRIELLE MICHELLE!"

Gabi winced, "Nice to see you too Mom."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

She looked upwards, "What? You couldn't tell her?"

"Gabrielle! Answer me."

"Didn't Uncle Bob and Uncle Jay tell you I was helping out a few friends?" she asked trying to fake innocnece.

"They told me some crack and bull story you were going to London to help Loki and Bartleby."

She pushed the door the rest of the way open to reveal Bartleby and Loki standing beside her, Azreal was dedicated to staying back at the stairs.

"Now do you believe them?"

"How... I... What?"

"Form sentences Mom, I know you can do it. You've done it before!"

She glared at her and Gabi immediately backed up, "Mom, They told me to go do it, I expected them to have told you!"

"Who?"

"Metatron, or Serindipty or Rufus, Or any of them." She glanced at Loki, "Or you."

He glared at her for a moment before he looked at Bethany, "She's telling the truth, I really thought they would have told you."

"We had a reason for withholding that information."

Gabi just looked at him, but Bethany jumped. "Why don't you make any noise?"

He ignored the last comment, "We needed her to do this on her own, If we had told you, you would have rushed after her. We couldn't let that happen."

"Why not?"

"We needed to see how she would react in specific situations and if she would follow orders..." he said looking stern, "Or her heart."

"That was a test?! You were testing me? I could have been killed!" She said, her hands now out of her pockets and forming fist with trouble, "They could have been killed!"

"What happened to your hands?"

She immediately shoved her hands back in her pockets, "Nothing."

"Let me see them then."

She sighed and held out her hands, they had been pourly bandaged.

Bethany walked over to her and pulled her hand towards her, unwrapping the bandages despite Gabi's protests.

"Gabrielle..." Bethany said a hand covering her mouth, "How did this happen?"

"Ask him." She said glaring at Metatron, "Tell her, tell her all about the mission you sent me on. Tell her about all the trouble I went to to HELP and all you told me was to DAMN someone I cared about! Someone who has been there for me when EVERYONE else wasn't!" she yelled, "HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO GO BACK THERE AFTER WHAT HE DID FOR ME!" she screamed, pulled away from her mother and walking towards Metatron.

"Gabrielle..."

"NO! Don't Gabrielle ME!" she screamed, her face flushed with anger, "YOU ORDERED ME TO SEND HIM BACK! HOW COULD YOU ORDER ME TO DO THAT? Send someone there! Someone who cared about me, someone who showed me kindness, someone who saved my life, someone who could comfort me and listened to me when I talked... How could someone who did so much for a girl like me deserve to be sent there?"

"He doesn't."

"What?" 3 different voices said.

"As I said, we were testing your ability to do what you think is right. We can't call all the shots all the time, we have to know that you can do what is right when we're not there. No matter what you have been told before."

She looked confused, "You... You wanted me to save him?"

"Yes."

"...Oh." She shook her head still not getting it but giving up the fight.

"Bartleby, Loki. Welcome back." He said crossing his arms sternly, "You know what you have to do, listen to her, protect her. No matter what, she is more important."

"What about Azreal?"

"We have no control what will happen, he's still damned, but if he changes his ways he may be freed from hell and reincarnated into a human. But he has to stay alive and on earth long enough for that to happen."

She nodded and he was gone.

She sighed, "This is gonna be a long lifetime."


	13. Couldn't Be More True

**In Your Eyes I Get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Chapter 13: Couldn't be more true_

"Morning Guys." Gabrielle pipped as she walked into the living room, in blue silk pj bottoms and a matching tank top that didn't quiet reach the elastic on the pants.

Loki groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, he hadn't been getting much sleep the last week.

"You're feeling better." Bartleby said from the arm chair he was sitting in.

"Well yeah, my hands are almost healed up and my throat doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good, maybe your getting better." he said standing up and walking over to the counter on the edge of the kitchen, "It's about time."

It had been almost 2 months since their adventure in Europe, Gabrielle had moved out of her Mothers home and into the same apartment building as Jay and Silent Bob, right above them actually.

Loki and Bartleby had moved with her, they weren't really sure where Azreal went, but he dropped in almost everyday. He'd walk Gabi to work and back home, Loki would go to lunch with her, and Bartleby worked at the library with her.

Serendipity would drop in time to time and help her decorate, Rufus would come by as well. Not as often, but sometimes. Metatron rarely came by, only twice so far. Bethany stopped by sometimes too, making sure Gabi was making it okay. She called every night too and sometimes joined Loki and Gabi for lunch.

Gabrielle knew that life wouldn't be calm for long, it was obvious. She knew they would call upon her soon and she'd have to do what they told her to. But for now she was just enjoying life. A life, that a few months ago, she would have said she was going to be far away from Jersey, and in a nice house working somewhere other than at the library.

But now as the doorbell rang and Jay and Bob walked in, she felt a smile decorate her lips. This was home, and she doubted she would find a place anywhere on Earth that could match up to it.

Gabrielle laughed at something Jay was ranting about and went to shut the door. She smiled at the figure dressed in black pants and a white button up shirt that was untucked and nice shoes leaning against the door. His hat was pulled down over his eyes even as he lifted his head. She smiled at him and pulled the hat off, letting her arms rest around his neck, pulling him inside. She kissed him as she shut the door with her foot. As they pulled away Gabrielle looked up over the door to a sign that read 'Home Sweet Home' she smiled, "Couldn't be more true." She said to herself, but knowing that somewhere someone else was listening and they always would be.


	14. Epilogue

**In Your Eyes I Get a Glimpse of Heaven**

_Epilogue_

Gabrielle and Bartleby arrived home late from work that day to find the door to their apartment wide open. Bartleby pulled Gabi behind him and walked in first. Gabi dropped her purse by the door and placed her keys on the counter. Tears flew to her eyes as she looked around.

The entire place was basically in ruins. The couch was flipped over, doors were hanging off their hinges, the dishes from the cabinets were all over the floor, none were intact. The refrigerator was wide open and the inside was falling apart. Picture were pulled off the wall and scattered about the rooms, she walked over the broken glass, her shoes crunching against them.

"Loki?" she called quietly, almost afraid to go look for him.

"Loki! Where are you?" Bartleby called through the house, looking through the living room.

When he didn't answer panic swept through both of them and they started looking frantically. She knocked down the door that was only on one hinge that led to Loki and Bartlebys room. It looked just as bed as the rest of the house. She looked around the room, "Loki?" She saw movement under on of the beds.

"Bartleby! He's in here!" she yelled as she rushed over to the bed and started pulling it off him.

Loki was beat up pretty bad, Gabi was pretty sure he had a concussion. She knelt beside him and gently brushed his hair back, "It's gonna be alright. Call 911!" she yelled as Bartleby entered the room.

He nodded and ran to the kitchen, She grabbed Loki's hand and held it tight.

When the paramedics got their they decided to take him to the hospital. On the way out Gabrielle noticed her sign was broken in half, but still hung over the door.

"Gabi, are you alright?" Gabrielle looked up suddenly to find Azreal hurrying towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few cuts from the glass."

"What happened?"

"We found it like this, Loki's pretty beat up."

"Gabrielle." A voice behind them, from inside the apartment said.

Gabrielle looked down and turned her head slightly, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"They need me don't they."

Serendipity nodded, "Now more than ever."


End file.
